The Day When Voyager Took Over Team Rocket
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Ok, this is my first Pokémon/Voyager crossover.... I'm crap at synopsis' and the title says it all


The Day When Voyager Took Over Team Rocket

**The Day When Voyager Took Over Team Rocket**  
**by Charizard**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon and Star Trek: Voyager, so there! Oh dear, why are all those cops outside my house?**  
  
**Please review this story, I really want to write another crossover..... hey, maybe I could do a Pokémon/Fifth Voyager crossover...... hey, where are you all going? Don't be scared, come back!!!!**

****************************************

**2 years after the present:**

****"I wonder why dat big grey thingy is next to the new headquarters?" Meowth asked**** as he, Jessie and James were heading for the Boss' office.

****"We don't need to wonder. We'll be dead in a few minutes," James muttered****.

****"Yeah, we still haven't caught that pesky Pikachu, the Boss is going to kill us," Jessie moaned. They finally reached the door. They heard other voices inside.

**__"How dare you burst into my headquarters! Who are you people?" the __Boss' voice yelled.**

**__"You should know, you're stupid Team Ship attacked us and we got dragged into a temporal anomaly. Now we're here, in your lousy century!" a cranky woman's voice yelled.**

**__"Team Rocket," a__nother voice corrected the woman.**

**__"But Kathryn, we're back on Earth, maybe we should make the most of it," a deep voice said.**

**__"I don't need you to tell me that! We're taking over this place to get our revenge!" the woman's voice yelled.**

**__"Revenge is __irrelevant__!" a boring woman's voice said.**

**__"Be quiet!" the woman's voice yelled.**

****The door slammed open sending ****James, Jessie and Meowth to the floor. A tall and skinny woman wearing a cat suit was thrown out of the room.

****"That was the m****ost irrelevant thing she's ever done," the woman muttered.

****"Is that clothes, or is it just paint?" Jess****ie asked.

****"Paint is ****irrelevant," the boring woman said. She walked away.

**Some strange people with pyjamas looking uniforms on stormed down the corridors with big guns. One bloke had really scruffy blonde hair******, ****his uniform was black, the only stoke of colour was the red on his shoulders. The other bloke looked Chinese, he had black gelled hair and he had a similar**** uniform t****o the other bloke except the colour bit was yellow.

****There was also a black guy with big ears, a woman with funny things on her forehead, a b****ald guy and a guy with lots of hair on his face****. They marched into the room. The thin woman with the cat suit came back.

****"Oy, paint girl! What's going on here?" Jessie yelled.

****"My name is Seven Of Nine, ****tertiary of Unimatrix 000..."

*****10 minutes ****later*

****"...000000001****," the woman finished. By that time the Boss was gagged along with some kid called Mondo (who the hell is he anyway). Jessie, James and Meowth had gone to sleep when the boring girl had gotten up to her 60th 0.**** They woke up when they heard the other woman's voice. ****They saw her standing next to a tall fat bloke with a stupid tattoo on his face. She had short brown hair and she looked kinda evil. The tattoo bloke sneakily ate a banana and then threw away the skin. The skin landed on the bald bloke's head.

****"As I was saying, you will pay for this attack. And you will pay for our repairs and for our ruined episode with me getting another boyfriend," the ****woman yelled. The tattoo bloke stared at the ground.

****"This is not funn****y, Lieutenant!" the bald bloke yelled. The scruffy haired lad was laughing at the banana skin. The Chinese bloke tried to keep a straight face.

****"Tom, you're demoted again for putting another banana skin on**** the Doc's head," the evil woman said. The scruffy bloke stopped laughing and he pulled a circle thing off his uniform.

****"Damn, not again****!" the scruffy guy, called Tom, moaned.

****"Ooh, I feel the temptation to take ****the Delta Flyer for a spin," the tattoo bloke said. Everyone screamed.

****"Don't even think ****it! You already owe me 20 shuttles, Chakotay!" the evil woman yelled.

****"Er, 21," Tom said. He was right, ****the tattoo bloke (Chakotay) had already gone and had crashed the shuttle into the Boss's office.

****"Nooo, my Persian!" ****the Boss yelled. The hairy man ran into the room and he came back out with the dead Persian.

****"Ooh, this would be good in my stew," the hairy man said. Everyone felt sick. Chakotay climbed out of the smashed window ****of the shuttle.

****"Ooops," he muttered.

****"3 Delta Flyers gone, unlimited to go," Tom muttered.

****"Mondo, what is going on****? Who are these people?" James asked.

****"They're the ****evil Star Trek: Voyager crew," Mondo said quickly before the big eared black guy shot him.

****"Ha, the dead s****ay nothing," he said.

****"Er, Tuvok, you don't have any emotion****s remember," the evil woman said.

****"I do now, I'm in Charizard's fanfic and I'm also going through my mating cycle," the ****big eared guy said with a grin. The 3 woman ran out of the room screaming. The bald guy moaned.

****"Oh damn, so much for that ****daydream I had in the episode Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy," he muttered. Tom was fiddling with the device on the bald guys arm, suddenly he flickered and his uniform had disappeared and a tutu replaced it. He started dancing around like a Ballerina.

****"Tom! Don't you think the Girls Scout was bad enough?" the tattoo bloke yelled.

****"No, it wasn't funny enough. ****Hey, look at him go!" Tom squealed like a little kid. The big eared bloke called Tuvok went up to bald guy.

****"You'll do," Tuvok said. He dragged the ****bald ballerina away. He was never seen again.

****"Er, since when can a Vulcan****...you know, make out with a hologram?" the Chinese guy asked.

****"You ****can't know, this is a PG," Chakotay ****said.

****"Er, how did ****dat**** guy do that?" Meowth asked.

****"Duh, he's a hologram****," Chakotay replied.

****"And he's m****y toy. He's been a Girls Scout, a Flower Sales Girl, Janeway, you name it," Tom said.

****"I was wondering why Kath er I mean Janeway was being so flirty the other day," the tatto****o guy said, he ran down the corridor, probably to be sick.

****"Hey, I didn't know the Doctor was gay," the ****Chinese**** guy said.

****"Shh, what****ever you do Harry, don't tell Janeway about the Doctor posing as her," Tom said.

****"Tell ****me**** what?" the evil woman said. Tom and ****the Chinese guy (Harry)**** s****c****re****amed like girls.

**"Neelix, Harry, I want you to search through Team thingymajig's files, I want to know what they do to make money. This boss guy will be a slave," the evil woman said.**

****"An****d this cat thing will be in my soup!" the hairy man exclaimed. Harry and the hairy man went into what was left of the Boss' office.

****"You can make this a lot easier if you ****just tell us what you do," the evil woman said.

****"Why shou****ld I tell you anything. Ask those numskulls over there," the Boss replied.**** The evil woman (Janeway) walked over to the 3.

****"So what do**** you people do?" she asked.

****"We'll tell you, first we must introduce ourselves," Jessie said.

****"That's right," James said. The Boss groaned.

****"Voyager, ****p****repare for trouble," Jessie said.

****"Yes, Janew****ay, and make it double," James said.

****"****Guys!" Meowth yelled. Janeway was holding a weird weapon at them.

****"Shut u****p! Just tell me!" Janeway yelled.

****"We steal Pokémon!" Meowth replied.

****"Well we try to," James mutte****red.

****"What are Pokémon?" Tom asked.

****"****I don't know, but they sound profitable," Janeway said.

****"What do you care, in Star Trek, don't the**** people have no money?" James asked.

****"Exactly, we don't have money, and we've ****damaged the ship far too much, maybe stealing Pokémon will**** be easy for us," Janeway said.

****"Sounds good. So what should I do with those 2?" Tom asked.

****"They sound crap at the job, chuck ****e****m. And get rid of that talking cat before Neel****ix puts it in the stew," Janeway said.**** ****She walked into the office. Everyone but Tom followed.

****"How am I suppose to chuck em****? Maybe I can since this is a cartoon****," Tom said.

*****2 minutes later*

****James, Jessie and M****eowth were kicked out of the building.

****"Oh, now I recognise that grey thing. Th****at's the Voyager****," Ja****mes said.

****"Oh who cares****. What are we going to do now!" Jessie exclaimed.

****"Get a ****job," Meowth muttered.

****"But don't you think we shoul****d rescue the Boss from those space people?" Jessie asked.

****"****No! We're free!" all 3 yelled.  
  
****Epilogue  
****What happened to everybody?  
Neelix: He cooked the Persian and ate it for supper  
Tuvok: Chased the Doctor until the men in the white coats appeared.  
Seven: Was murdered by the girl with marks on her forehead and nobody would of cared less. (Yes I hate Seven, and I hate her more than ever now, I'm a J/Cer you see)  
Chakotay: Crashed another shuttle, into the Meowth Balloon and it bounced into Earth's orbit.  
Janeway: Changed her wig! Everybody who saw died of a heart attack.  
The Doctor: Is still hiding in a small corner, he cannot say anything other than "I don't want to goto school mummy, they'll laugh at me"  
B'Elanna (the girl with the funny forehead marks): Became every J/Cers idol, and she has become their new god. (B'Elanna's my favourite character!! Yey!)  
Harry: He was one of the unfortunate ones who saw Janeway change her wig.  
Tom: See Harry. (I don't like him, can u tell)  
Jessie: Tried Janeway's old wig on, she committed suicide not long afterwards. (Yes I think Janeway has worse hair than Jessie)  
James: Replaced the girl from Aqua since he doesn't need a special machine to make his voice squeaky. (I'm an Aqua fan, can't u tell? No, didn't think so)  
Meowth: Got attacked by Neelix, and he was put into another soup. (Sorry I don't like Meowth either)  
The girl from Aqua: Replaced Seven as the Barbie Girl (get it? Aqua sang Barbie Girl, get it? Oh come on, it's so simple! Oh I give up!)  
The Boss: Who knows, and who cares!  
Mondo: Oh for god's sake, I don't even know who he is, somebody tell me to end my little dilemma!  
Persian: Why on earth are you asking me that? I'm not going to tell you where he ended up, that's disgusting! Shame on you!  
Ash: Became Pikachu's new shock toy, and he died, brutally and painfully (Yeah, I hate him too)  
Misty: Fell in love with the Doctor, you don't want to know the rest  
Brock: Married himself (don't ask)  
Tracey: Told the world he was a trans sexual (well u explain why he has a girl's name)  
Me: Got beaten up by the girls (Marill, Firera, Raichu & Vulpix) for not being nasty to Seven enough, insulting Aqua and stealing their 'Chakotay is a monkey' joke before they got a chance to use it.  
  
*******************  



End file.
